The embodiments described herein relate generally to stability control and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for balance support, balance training, and/or balance assessment systems.
Successfully delivering intensive yet safe gait and/or balance training or therapy to individuals can present challenges. For example, in some instances, acute stages of neurological injuries such as stroke, spinal cord injury, traumatic brain injury, or the like can result in significant walking and/or balance deficits for some people. Such individuals often exhibit highly unstable walking patterns and poor endurance, making it difficult to safely practice gait for both the patient and therapist. In addition, these individuals often exhibit difficulty in establishing or re-establishing his or her sense of balance. Conversely, in some instances, it can be desirable to improve balance and/or coordination abilities in unimpaired individuals. For example, in some instances, gait, balance, and/or coordination training in athletes or the like can increase his or her performance.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for balance support, training, and/or assessment systems (also referred to herein as “balance support system”).